


some things never change (some things can)

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: Free!
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: Rin misses the Iwatobi Swim Club. Sousuke is a more understanding boyfriend than most would be.





	some things never change (some things can)

“I don’t want to hear your excuse. You can’t just give me wet-willies.” Sousuke finally succeeds in rolling Rin off of him and under him, pinning Rin against the mattress, holding his wrists firmly above his head so he can save his ears the trauma this time around.

Rin pouts up at him, widen his eyes up at Sousuke to make them as sweet and pitiful as possible. “But talking is hard and I don’t want to,” he whines, trying to squirm free.

“You can do that all you want but it isn’t going to work.” Sousuke leans down, pressing his forehead against Rin’s, maroon hair soft against his skin. “Now, talk to me about this.”

They had been eating dinner when Rin had sputtered out the suggestion and then promptly fled from the table the moment Sousuke tried to properly talk to him about it. It’s pure Rin, and Sousuke had taken the extra moment to cover their food so it wouldn’t go cold or dry out in the time it would take him to get Rin to talk to him. He knows Rin better than he knows himself and he knows Rin can either be all passion or cold and closed-up, desperate to keep his secrets.

His family had asked him once or twice why he chose someone so difficult to love, but who else was there for him? Sousuke had never cared about someone like he cared about Rin.

“Talking is too hard.” Rin licks his cheek so that Sousuke flinches back. “Let me go now.”

Sousuke sighs, pinning Rin’s wrists with one hand so he can wipe his cheek. “You’re pitiful.”

Rin tries for a sweet pout but it never works on Sousuke and he eventually sighs and flops back against the mattress, fully pouting down, firmly fixing his eyes away so that Sousuke knows Rin is mad at him. Right now, he doesn’t care. Maybe later he will, but not at this moment.

He grips Rin’s chin, not hard enough to hurt him but firm enough that Rin can’t just turn away from him again. “You said something about Iwatobi and then you clammed up on me and ran out of the room. What is it you want to talk about? Just be honest with me.”

“It’s hard, though.” Rin bites down hard on his lower lip and Sousuke tugs it free a moment later, knowing all too well that Rin will bloody himself rather than just talk openly with him.

“If there’s anything you could tell this to, you know it’s me.” Sousuke risks letting go of Rin’s wrists and Rin just crosses his arms over his chest, looking firmly away from Sousuke in the process. “If I didn’t want to know, I wouldn’t ask about it. So I’m not going to be upset at you.”

That’s enough to soften Rin’s expression and he sighs heavily, hiding his eyes behind his hands most likely because he can’t escape the bedroom right now. “I just miss them,” he mutters, but Sousuke can hear the slight choked note in his voice. “And I know it’s so selfish but—”

“You miss him.” Him, not them, because Sousuke knows what he’s talking about this time.

Rin pulls his hands away from his eyes, sitting up, hurriedly trying to correct the situation. “It’s not like that! I miss all of them, what we had was special, and seeing them again, it’s hard, and—”

Sousuke kisses him to shut him up because Rin’s babbling is breaking his heart and because he understands how much Rin misses all of them. He knows Rin likely misses Haru the most, and Sousuke can understand that. He can see it even if Rin thinks he can’t see it.

“So what you were trying to get around to saying at the table was that you miss them and you want to see them again,” he says, murmuring the words against Rin’s lips.

Rin drops his head, managing to look so sad that it breaks Sousuke’s heart that much harder. “I don’t want you to think you aren’t enough for me. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

That just won’t do, not now and not ever. “I don’t feel like less to you because you still love them, you know.” He frames Rin’s face in his hands, looking into those deep crimson eyes that he loves so much. “They’re nice guys. I get it, Rin. If you want to see them, we can arrange that.”

Rin nibbles on his lower lip tentatively before meeting his eyes fully and Sousuke feels a weight lift off of his shoulders at the sight. “I want you to be there, too. All of you. That’s what I want.”

That’s enough to bowl him over just a little but Sousuke nods and kisses him again, all warmth and gentleness, nipping at his lower lip a little until he feels Rin’s smile against his lips. All of them together? Well, there’s no use in not trying, and if the Iwatobi boys meant so much to Rin, then Sousuke wants to do everything he can to make sure they all see each other again.

Besides, Rin wants him there. He has nothing to be worried about.


End file.
